A Warm Feeling
by WheresMyHighwind
Summary: Just a small story about Weiss starting University and being thrown into a new world. She meets Ruby when Ruby is too busy fussing at Yang on her phone and walks straight into a street lamp. Poor Blake already knows how to deal with these two chaotic sisters. Beginning to do some world-building. EDIT: Changed the title
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt WhiteRose in my bones and I had to write it. Trying to practice more world-building and dialogue. Based on a prompt that says "Person A first meets Person B because Person B walked straight into a sign/pole/etc"

* * *

Weiss Schnee had just moved to the Kingdom of Vale just shy of a month ago, although nothing of it excited her. She had been constantly moving since she was young due to her father's business, living in houses for only a couple of years before they'd have to move again. This time though, Weiss was the one to move on her own will, wanting to make her own name and not be tied down to the family name that her father has run into the ground by the man's poor decisions.

The place that Weiss called 'home' was a simple one-bedroom apartment with a bathroom, a balcony, and a small kitchen in the front. The rooms were quite drab, yet that comforted Weiss. The apartment looked lived-in, a warmth lingered in the weathered walls, lightly scratched countertops, and even the rust stains out on the balcony where a metal chair clearly used to sit. The apartment was lightly furnished, containing a bed frame, a standard grey couch, a worn-out dresser, a stove, and a standard-sized fridge with a built-in small freezer.

For the past month, Weiss had been sleeping atop the couch and had kept her clothes in her suitcases, god knows what could be lurking inside the very worn-out dresser and she rather not find out. She had only brought with her two suitcases, one mostly containing her clothing while the other was her personal belongings. She had additionally brought one of her grandfather's personal belongings, as she was the one to inherit it. A rapier that her grandfather had forged himself, a project he was proud of, a project that she admired, was now hers as stated in his will before he passed of old age. The wise man was more a father to her than her own father, she loved him with all her heart. She was adept at placing some upgrades in her rapier, never as good as him, yet she could only dream.

* * *

A few chirps outside the balcony soon turned into a song as the sun rose and broke the night sky into a morning glow. Weiss always had the talent to wake up right at the moment the sun peaked its way above the horizon, as though she was the sun itself. Stretching, Weiss padded her way to the kitchen and got a kettle of water going on the stove. While the water was boiling, she slowly maneuvered herself to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, not wanting to ruin a cup of tea with the taste of sleep in her mouth.

It was around 7:30 am when Weiss left her apartment to walk to the school campus that was a few blocks away. She had opted to walk the fifteen to twenty minutes; getting a bit of cardio and to see what the kingdom had to offer. Weiss was determined to make it on her own, to learn her way in the real world that wasn't surrounded by the looming presence of her family name.

Luckily today was Friday which is why after classes today she was going into the nearby shopping district to find a job and hopefully find a furniture shop so she could finally stop sleeping on a couch. Weiss wanted honest work and to earn her own money, as she did not want to touch the money that she had in her savings account, only using the money that her sister and mother had given her to help with her rent and furnishing.

Beacon University was a school that was known for its diversity of students from all walks of life, exceptionally high acceptance rates and exceptionally high performance in all academic standards. Beacon University also had many scholarships for many programs, such as writing, sports, Faunus studies, and financial studies. Luckily having been born in a family of entrepreneurs, Weiss had gotten into Beacon through a financial studies scholarship.

Weiss had a dream since she was young to make her own business, not one that aims to hoard money, but just a small business she could be proud of, which is why a business degree was what she was here for. Her schedule was simple, classes from 10 am to 3 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays; 8 am to 1 pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Walking into her class alone, she admired the view of the University and how many groups of people there were. Weiss was not very sociable, having to move every two to three years made her stop trying to make friends, knowing that she'll have to leave them. She was slightly jealous of how people made friends so quickly yet she knew she was the one to blame. She pushed herself far away from others, too scared to even try.

As Weiss opened the door to one of her classes, she spotted one girl that sat adjacent to her. The girl had a messy yet slightly spiky red-tinted black hair, a red hoodie that was clearly too big for her and drool coming out of the corner of her mouth as she napped at her seat. Weiss suppressed a small chuckle at this girl, it wasn't even a month into the semester and this small girl has already resorted to sleeping at the school. Weiss chose to leave the girl be as she got ready for the first class in her schedule, slipping one more glance and chuckling again.

As the lecture of her second class bored on, Weiss rested her chin on her hand. Slipping a glance at her phone, she realized she had a few text messages from her sister. Nothing important, just messages telling Weiss that she misses her and wishes she is doing well. Her sister was never someone that spoke her emotions well, heck, no one in this whole family was. Yet a small gesture like this was enough to bring a smile to Weiss. She missed home, yes, but it wouldn't stop her journey short.

The clock finally struck 12:30 pm and the English professor of her fourth and final class of the day gave out one last lecture.

"Now students, there will be a paper due at the end of this semester that will be worth a third of your grade." The classroom moaned, dreading having such an important paper to be worth so much of their grade.

"Everyone here is in their first year and you will all experience new things that you'd never thought could occur, write about it. Your end of year assignment is an essay about your journey starting from today. There's always something new to learn out there, students. You mustn't be afraid of adventure." With the last sentence said, the classroom slowly started to filter out into the hallways. Weiss longed to stay behind in these busy halls and find someone like-minded and strike a friendship with, yet a fear held her back from doing so.

"Never mind this, I should be focused on getting a job. Friends will only cause me to be distracted," she muttered to herself, trying to convince herself that it was better to be alone.

Weiss weaved her way in and out of the busy University halls, walking fast enough to look like she was running, but slow enough that she could hear conversations of the people she passed. One voice caught her ear the most, yet she couldn't see who it was.

"Aw man! I can't believe Professor's Port assignment is going to weigh THAT much! What if I fail it? Am I going to have to go back home in shame? Dad's going to KILL me!" the voice cried

A different voice answered, "Listen, it's not going to be that bad! You've gotten the top scores on every single essay in every single class in high school so far. What's making you scared of this one?"

"This is University! They only want the BEST! And I'm just...I'm just me?! I'm nothing special! This essay is about things you learn through your first year of University! Unlike you, I never go anywhere. I don't do anything. All I do is stay at home! I can't write about that!"

"Maybe we can change that, this Kingdom is huge! There's bound to be somewhere you can go, let's check them out after our other classes."

The two voices were out of earshot the moment Weiss got to the front gates of the school, curious, Weiss turned around to see if she could find the two voices she heard earlier. After looking around her for a few moments, she gave up.

"They sounded like classmates; I wonder who they were."

* * *

Weiss walked into her apartment after getting back from school, opting to change into something more formal than what she wore to school to make a good impression on anyone who was hiring. Glancing at the clock which showed that it was around 1:30, she figured she could eat something light in town for lunch as well.

"Hmm..." Weiss stared long and hard at all the shops that surrounded her, unsure which one to go into first. An anxiousness started creeping into her spine, telling her it's better to just go home rather than be surrounded by so many people she did not know.

"No! I can't give up yet!" She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled and made her way into the first shop in sight, a coffee shop.

The bell that hung atop the dark wooden door rang with a crispness, like crystal. The setting inside the shop stunned Weiss, the walls were a warm tan, there were booths along the walls to her sides adorn with dark wooden tables and black seats. The lighting was a warm yellow tint, making the entire room cozy. A few more tables occupied the empty spaces between the door and the front counter where a dark-haired woman stood wearing a tan apron atop her simple black dress.

"Welcome to the Belladonna Café, what can I do for you? The woman spoke in a warm yet confident voice.

Weiss forgot how to articulate her words, forgot the entire English language. She had been caught off guard by the beauty of the café that she totally forgot that there was someone speaking to her.

"Y-Yes! I! I am looking for a job?" Weiss wanted to go home.

"A job?" The woman asked as if she was unsure that that was what Weiss actually wanted.

"Yes, I have just moved into the Kingdom. I was looking for a part-time job since I am attending University. Is this, not a good time?" Weiss' cheeks flushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, dearie, why didn't you say so? We were, in fact, looking to train someone to help us. Is a barista position okay with you?"

"Oh! Anything is fine ma'am. I just..." Weiss' excitement deflated. "I have no experience".

The woman chuckled, "No worries, we can train you, It's not too hard. Plus, we aren't very far from the University. That is if you are comfortable with it?"

"I'd love to have a job here, it made me feel at peace when I walked in."

"Well then, how about you and I grab a seat at the counter and discuss this over a cup of coffee?"

"I'd be glad to!"

* * *

After an hour of speaking to the woman, who turned out to be Mrs. Belladonna, the owner of the business, Weiss felt relieved. She accepted the job offer and started to make a schedule with Mrs. Belladonna. The Café opened up at 6 am and closed at 9 pm every day, meaning Weiss could pick her own hours to accommodate school and studying hours. She'd start work the following Monday after school until 7 pm.

"Alright Weiss, I'll see you on Monday. We do not have a strict uniform, but it'll be best if you wear a black shirt."

Confused, Weiss tilted her head.

"Unless you'd like to have stains on your shirts dearie" Mrs. Belladonna gave a teasing wink.

"Oh, you need not worry Mrs. Belladonna, I'll try not to make many mistakes" Weiss chuckled.

With a final wave, Weiss walked out the door into the sidewalks of Vale again. After a few moments of walking, she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye.

'I wonder if it's the girl from my class' Weiss pondered as she looked to her right, seeing the girl on her phone furiously typing on it.

"I can't believe she left me out here on my own!" the smaller girl grumbled under her breath.

Looking ahead of the girl, Weiss saw that she was going to walk right into something and tried to warn. "Wait! Look out!"

The girl in red took a second to twirl her head around to see the voice that called out to her, completely ignoring the warning that was given to her "Wha-".

A ringing sound echoed into the streets of Vale, clearer than the crystal bell of the Belladonna Café, was followed by the sound of a body slumping onto the ground.

Weiss winced, by the sound of that, the girl was probably in a lot of pain. She rushed to the girl's side.

"Are you...okay?" Weiss tried not to laugh as she processed what she had actually witnessed. A girl, busy on her phone, walks straight into a street lamp. Causing an echo to be heard across the whole street. Did this girl have a hard head or did she give herself a concussion?

"Honestly, no." The smaller girl said while cradling her head in her hands. "Can you help me up please?"

"Sure, how about we get some ice for you too. Come with me."

Weiss held her hand out to the poor girl on the floor and she was surprised at the feel of this girl's hand in hers. For a small girl, her hands were strong and had callouses and scars. With a firm grip on Weiss' hand, she allowed Weiss to lead the way.

This would be the second time in one hour that Weiss had stepped into the Belladonna Café, shaking her head she pushed past the door yet this time greeted by a different voice.

"Oh my goodness Rubes? What happened?" A familiar voice rang out from the counter area.

"Don't worry I'll go get some ice, I can see that bruise forming from a mile away" a new voice called, sounding calm yet urgent.

"Urgh, Yang, I'm blaming this on you" the girl who was leaning on Weiss called out.

Yang let out a burst of booming laughter, "Don't tell me you were focused on your phone and ran into another street light again did you? No wonder Blake knew what to do."

Blake returned and walked over to Weiss, who had the most bewildered expression on her face.

"Don't worry, my name is Blake and that loudmouth over there is Yang." there was a small "Hey!" from the counter. "The girl who is with you is Ruby, Yang's younger sister, thank you so much for helping her out," Blake said calmly with elegance to her voice as she helped get Ruby into a booth with an ice pack on her head.

Weiss once again was put in the spotlight, "Ah, yes. My name is Weiss. I just moved into the Kingdom, pardon my intrusion."

"Oh! You sit across from me in a few of my classes, I've always wanted to say hi, but you always leave the classroom so fast." Ruby said softly, trying not to irritate the headache she had.

"Oh." Weiss let out softly "My apologies, I'm unsure how to make friends, I didn't notice."

"It's alright Weiss, with Ruby's beautiful performance today, I'm sure your first impression of her is amazing." Yang let out a chuckle that was soon joined by Blake.

Ruby moaned "Don't make fun of the hurt!"

Weiss let out a small chuckle "Don't worry Ruby, my first impression of you wasn't based on you walking into the pole."

Ruby, clearly amused, asked "Oh? What was it based on?"

Weiss smirked, "You drooling on your own desk before the first lecture of the day even started."

Laughter erupted from the trio; Ruby's groan ignored.

"I like you Weiss, welcome to the team." Yang smiled extending out a hand, which Weiss grasped, surprised by the strength of it.

"My pleasure," Weiss gripped back harder and looked over to Ruby "Looks like our first year in University is going to be full of adventure huh?"

Ruby's cheeks pinkened slightly "You sure are right Weiss."

* * *

A/N: Hey again, it has been a while since I wrote anything. Thank you for everyone who had given me encouraging words. I do not know why but writing is hard for me, I've never been confident in it, but I want to keep trying. To everyone who has read my fics: Thank you. I appreciate all of you. I'll keep writing and periodically publish some here and there. Thank you all again.

Edit: I added some extra detail WHOOPS


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend came and went with a blink of an eye and Weiss was excited for her first shift at the Belladonna Café. Her meeting with the trio last week had been a blessing to Weiss as well, keeping her distracted from any homesickness, or displeasure of still sleeping on the small couch in her living room. She didn't know much about her newfound friends, just that they were all first years in the university, and they all knew each other during high school. Ruby was in most of her core classes and she has remembered seeing both Blake and Yang in a few of her elective classes.

Stretching, Weiss began her morning routine again, never missing a step or wasting a moment. A routine that she had ingrained in her since her childhood. Dressed in a simple white top with a beige cardigan and jeans, she grabbed her backpack and slid a neatly folded black button-up shirt into it. She would change into the black top when she got to the café after school so she wouldn't have to rush back to the apartment to change.

This morning, Weiss had an extra bounce to her step, mostly due to excitement that maybe she had finally found her pace in life. Maybe it was that she had friends, something she had wanted for so long and something she was afraid of having. She tossed those worries behind her for now, it was too early in the morning to deal with her anxiety about that. She rounded the corner of the entryway to her Literature class and saw Blake sitting in her desk fixing a bow atop her head. There were no assigned seats, so Weiss took a seat next to her feeling slightly nervous.

Blake turned her head a bit to see who it was that sat with her, the surprised look in her eyes mellowed out when she realized who it was.

"Morning Weiss, I wasn't aware you had Literature so early in the morning." Blake teased Weiss with a smirk.

"Oh, a small dose of torture in the morning really makes the rest of the day a breeze, Blake," Weiss smirked back.

"That reminds me, Weiss, are you majoring in anything?"

"Yes, I am. I'm getting into a business degree, though I… do not know what kind of business I'd like to open but I can find out during my time here. Why is that?" Weiss was feeling a little nervous, to be put on the spotlight, all her social anxiety coming back to her. Weiss started wiping her hands on her jeans, feeling her palms start to sweat.

"Oh! I was just curious! I'm sorry to make you nervous." Weiss was confused, how did she know she was nervous? Not wanting to question too much, Weiss just smiled instead, "It's okay Blake, I'm just not used to having friends."

Blake smiled and nodded, "Well to make us even then, I'll let you know what I'm going for. I'm going to get a major in English but also a minor in Psychology. I want to be a writer, but I also enjoy helping people. So, a little bit of both things."

The two chatted for the next 10 minutes before the class started, learning some surface details about one another. Weiss learned that Blake tended to get too focused on writing short stories and periodically would forget to eat, while Blake learned that Weiss tended to be a perfectionist when it came to writing and would always get perfect marks on research papers, but did poorly on creative writing. When the professor walked in, the two friends sighed contently. It had been ages since Weiss had a good friend, and it seemed the Blake enjoyed talking to her as well.

* * *

After an hour, the class was over, and students were walking up to turn in their small in-class analysis paper to the professor. Blake got up and accidentally knocked Weiss's backpack off the corner of her chair she had hung it on. Not thinking much of it, Blake reached over and grabbed it before it fell onto the floor with a speed that left Weiss gasping.

"Goodness, it was like you had cat-like reflexes, Blake!" Unknowingly to Weiss, Blake winched a bit at the accusation but tried to hide her discomfort. "Haha, yeah, I just happen to see it fall." Better to brush it off than to bring it to attention in a room full of people. Shortly the two left the classroom without any further incidents which Blake was greatly thankful for.

"Blake, where are you going to next?" Weiss asked, hoping to be able to share another class with a friend. Weiss wasn't always this…clingy with people. But, being in a new town with no one she knew, and the fear of making friends only to lose them so soon scared her. Normally Weiss would be a person that looked strong yet being alone in a new town made her feel small.

"Now that you mention it, I had two more classes today, but one is a workshop which I will be skipping, and the other is having test retakes, so I am actually done for today and will be headed to the Café. It's getting colder outside so the Café gets a little busier during the day" Blake sighed, it was hard to work and try to get schoolwork done on top of having a deadline for one of her short stories coming up soon. Though it was something that Blake never wanted to give up, she loved the Café and she loved writing. Her newest short story would be published into a small book that contains around 10 short stories altogether, she's on the 7th now, but hopefully will be done sooner rather than later.

Weiss was slightly dumbfounded, was there something she was missing? "Blake, you work at the café too?" She recalled meeting Blake at the café while helping Ruby with her bruised head. Must be all the sleeping on the couch getting to her.

Blake almost lost her mind and stifled a laugh, "Well yeah, I met you while I was working. Speaking of which, I heard that you are the new hire." She was eager to have a new person on board working and helping with shifts, it would mean Blake could afford to do other things as well. "I've been working there forever so you'll learn from the best Weiss, I can guarantee you" Blake giggled, "Speaking of which, what time are you coming in again?"

"Oh! After I finish class at around 1 pm, but it'll take me about 15 minutes to walk there. I am actually really excited and nervous, what if I mess up?" Weiss never held a job before and despite Mrs. Belladonna's reassurance last night, she felt like she wasn't fit for a job like this.

Blake pondered a bit, then snapped her fingers as though she found a clue to a big mystery.

"I think your last class is with Ruby, you both have English today at noon, right? Yang is going to be in her self-defense class today until 3 pm, do you mind walking with her to the Café?"

Blake tilted her head to the side; a worrying look crossed her eyes.

"The two usually hang out there to do schoolwork with me. Sometimes it's just Yang since Ruby can get overwhelmed with large amounts of people. I'm just worried about Ruby, but you two seemed to get along the first day you two met."

"Blake, we only met because she walked straight into a streetlamp," Weiss said, a small blush forming when she remembered how oddly adorable a meeting like that was. It was straight out a dumb young adult fiction book. "Anyways! I don't even know if Ruby likes me enough to walk with me. Or hold a conversation with me." If Weiss could have any nickname, it'd be Worrywart Weiss.

"Ruby is a sweet girl, she tends to keep to herself, but she wasn't always like this. She likes you. We were all talking about you this weekend. You seemed like a person that's hard to know or to talk to, but you made us realized you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"That's big coming from a book nerd." Weiss teased, earning an honest chuckle from Blake.

"Anyways, you should try talking to Ruby. I gotta run though, but I'll see you in the café around 1:30?"

"I'll make sure to be on time." Blake smiled, "Don't worry too much Weiss, you haven't seen how bad it gets it". Blake turned away and started jogging and waved to a couple of other students near the parking lot before getting into her car.

"Figures she had a black car." Weiss shook her head, walking in the opposite direction to her next class, Economics.

* * *

As Weiss slowly made her way to her last class of the day, English, she saw a familiar shade of red bobbing its way through a sea of physically drained University students. Weiss' build was short and slim, so she made her way maneuvering around the tidal waves of students with ease. Spotting the familiar form of Ruby next to her, Weiss called out meekly but with a firm voice.

"Ruby?"

"Oh, heya Weiss, are you ready for more lectures from Professor Port?" Ruby asked as she yawned into her hand.

"I can only wish he spoke a bit more on the subjects than on the papers he had written in the past. It's one thing to be proud and another thing to be obsessed over a past."

Weiss reached out to Ruby to pull her away from a door that was opening towards them.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The kid on the other end bowed apologetically and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ruby, you seem to attract accidents, are you sure you're okay?" Ruby was a bit shaken but regained her composure in a split moment.

"Oh Weiss, don't you worry. My head is as hard as a rock."

"Dense as one too it would seem," Weiss said under her breath in a not so mean way.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, I heard from Blake that you go to the Café every day after school to do homework?" Weiss changed the subject to avoid any further slip-ups.

"Yeah, but Yang isn't going to be there today, and I don't wanna bother Blake too much. I might just stay at home and try to get some homework done there." Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, looking around the halls before spotting Professor Port's room.

The two slipped into the classroom and started preparing their notebooks to take a few notes down if there were going to be any if all today. Weiss turned around to her left to look at Ruby and started again.

"I was actually hoping if you could walk with me to the Café today. I'm a bit nervous because I'll be starting to work there today." Weiss could feel her cheeks redden, being out here on her own taught her that she had to rely on others and that acting stubborn would only harm her chances. Still, that didn't make it less embarrassing for Weiss to admit she needed help.

"What!?"

Ruby rose from her seat.

"I heard that you were, and I totally forgot! Yeah, I'll go with you! It's scary to go alone. Sorry Weiss, I'm usually off in my own world and I forgot you LITERALLY just moved into the Kingdom."

Ruby put her head in her hands, apologetic.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Weiss covered her face as she giggled a bit, "Ruby it's okay. I didn't expect you to remember anyways, I've only just met you last Friday."

"Weiss, we've had classes together for about 2 weeks. I don't know why I forgot, usually, I have a better memory than this." Ruby's eyes started twinkling, something that at the time Weiss didn't notice, but time will tell.

I'll make it up to you and keep you company there too, though I'll be doing some homework." Weiss only smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but I'll be checking on you to make sure you aren't slacking. Don't forget I remember your face that was stained with drool."

The two laughed together and sat back down, neither of them paying much attention to the lecture now, and only on thoughts of what adventure lies for them today at the Café.

* * *

"And that students, is an example of a writer who knows how to convey emotions solely through imagery. Now it is a bit early to end class for today seeing that it is only 12:40, but you all deserved it. Enjoy youth children, time runs quickly, so enjoy it rather than chase after it."

"Weiss! We survived and got out early! I am so happy you cannot imagine." Ruby's voiced carried over from Weiss' left end.

Not expecting to hear someone speak to her at such proximity to her left side startled her, "Goodness Ruby, I didn't see you there!"

"Oops sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Oh! You're a lefty like me? That's amazing, now I have something in common with you. Come on Weiss, let's take some time to walk." Somehow getting out of class woke Ruby up faster than a door nearly hitting her in the face.

* * *

The red and white pair started taking their time walking to the café that was merely 10 minutes away from the campus, yet it felt faster than that as they were so engrossed in their conversation with each other. Ruby, always the klutz, managed to trip where the sidewalk was slightly uneven. Laughing, Weiss held a hand for Ruby to help her up, yet the two failed to let go of each other's hand.

Being the gentlewoman she was raised to be, Weiss held the door open for Ruby who sheepishly walked in only to remember that their hands were still clasped together.

"Oh! I um-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to-"

The two girls fumbled over their words simultaneously.

"Listen, you two are cute and all, but get out from the doorway" Blake's voice rang from the counter.

Blushing Ruby called out, "Blake don't! I mean, this isn't! Argh, Blake, I'm not cute!"

Blake chuckled and looked over at Weiss, who had a perplexed look on her face.

"Weiss are you okay?"

"Oh! Weiss is here! You know her honey?" Mrs. Belladonna's voice came from a booth, as she was wiping it down.

Weiss stared at Blake then back to Mrs. Belladonna and facepalmed herself for the audacity to be that dumb.

"I just realized that you two were mother and daughter," Weiss said in a small voice.

Blake's bow twitched, and she laughed joined in by Mrs. Belladonna a moment later.

Ruby, still oblivious, asked. "What was that Weiss?"

A sigh and a beat later, Weiss replied a bit louder for Ruby to hear.

"I just realized that they were mother and daughter."

"Weiss, are you okay?"

Confused, Weiss looked at Ruby seriously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Are you sure you're not the one who hit your head? They look strikingly similar Weiss; how could you not know?"

"I'm going to blame my couch."

* * *

A/N: Hey again! An update? On a fanfiction? Unheard of in the Highwind town. I'd like to thank all of you for reading. It'll be a long journey, I might become disillusioned, I might lose faith or even hope. But until then I'll keep on writing. I have a few ideas on what the sisters' Majors are, but anyone wanna guess? Any type of criticism helps, I'll take it all in with open arms and only cry a little bit LOL JK.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning how to make coffee wasn't a difficult task, especially when she was supported by Blake and her mother. Cream and sugar go into the cup first, next the freshly brewed coffee, a quick simple stir to ensure that the sugar is fully melted, and finally topped off with a top and a coffee sleeve. It wasn't much, but it was honest work. Work that Weiss was not used to but had found a slight joy in doing it, it was simple and entertaining. Yes, she did mess up a few orders here and there due to the introductions of various flavor syrups some people wanted in their coffees, or if the customer wanted an iced coffee rather than a hot one.

'But why would someone want an iced drink when it's cold out' Weiss shook her head; everyone has their quirks she supposed.

Despite all the small mishaps, she picked up on it very quickly without needing much help from Mrs. Belladonna or Blake. Blake managed the espresso machine and the blender section of the Café while Weiss was on strictly coffee, seeing as it was her first day and didn't want to stress Weiss out too much. Mrs. Belladonna manned the cash register and would call out drink orders to the two.

Yang had come in earlier to see Ruby and say Hi to Mrs. Belladonna and Blake before having to return home to help her dad with moving a few things in the house and go grocery shopping for dinner tonight. Ruby stayed behind not wanting to get in the way of the two rearranging the house and opted to stay and finish the rest of her Math homework.

Another hour passed by before Weiss had realized it and she glanced over to Mrs. Belladonna who finished ringing up another customer's order.

"Alright ladies, one large cappuccino for this young lady please." Mrs. Belladonna rang out and turned to look at Weiss, "Alright honey, it looks like it has quiet down a bit. It's around 4 pm right now, would you like to take a small break? Blake and I could handle it if anyone came in."

Weiss let out a small sigh, "Thank you, I think I'd like to do that." She smiled at Blake watching her pour in the last of the foam into the customer's cappuccino. "Blake, I'll be back."

Blake, eyes still focused on her task, smiled and spoke softly. "Weiss, you should go check up on Ruby, I don't know if you've been aware of her looking at you the entire time."

A blush crept up onto her fair complexion, 'What does that mean?'.

* * *

Weiss hung the apron that Mrs. Belladonna provided her with onto the hook by the entrance to the back and come out from behind the counter. The Café only had a few booths of people left, but only one table was occupied by a red-clad figure. Ruby sat at the table hunched over a large sketchbook and was vigorously shading in something that Weiss couldn't fully see. Not wanting to bother Ruby or to startle her, Weiss took a seat across from her, respecting Ruby's space and not peeking over to see what she was drawing.

This did in fact alerted Ruby but the panic in her eyes was quickly washed away as she realized who it was. Ruby closed her sketchbook and tucked it away as she turned to sit in her chair normally to face Weiss.

"Heya Weiss, how was work?" Ruby rested her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm, clearly giving Weiss her full attention. The gentle smile on Ruby's face warmed Weiss' heart, she hasn't ever been on the receiving end of such a look. Weiss didn't know what this feeling was, but she rather not make Ruby wait too long for an answer.

"It was a bit confusing at first, but I seem to be managing just fine." Smiling Weiss continued genuinely, "I'm glad I found this place, I'm glad I came to this town." Blushing she muttered under her breath, "I'm glad I met you and Blake, I haven't spoken to Yang much but she's nice as well."

Ruby gave out a laugh, gentle and warm. "My sister can be a little crazy, but she means well. She has been busy lately and though it makes me sad, I'm glad. I don't want to hold her back from anything."

Weiss smiled, Ruby was a sweet girl and one who looked out for others before she looked after herself. She liked this clumsy girl. Ruby was easy to talk to and the two shared many interests such as music and reading. Looking over at Ruby's left hand once more, Weiss grabbed a napkin from the table and gave it to Ruby.

"Oh, you dolt, look at your hands! You'll get all this stuck on your face!" Weiss leaned forward across the table to point out where Ruby smudged some graphite on her cheek.

"Pfft, sorry, I got caught up and didn't realize it. Thanks, Weiss." She started wiping her cheek where Weiss pointed out she smudged all whilst chuckling.

"You were so focused on drawing earlier, is it also an assignment?"

"Ack, no. I couldn't focus on my Math homework anymore and decided to take a break and draw…something." She rubbed the back of her head again sheepishly.

"You are having trouble in Math? Could I look at what you're having trouble with?"

"Oh uh, yeah!" After rummaging in her backpack and the sounds of pens and pencils hitting each other, Ruby materialized a notebook.

"It's this problem here, I know the formula but it's just so confusing to me, I start to get confused around this step." Ruby leaned over and slid the notebook closer to Weiss, tucking back some of her hair behind her ear to focus clearly on Weiss' explanation.

"Oh, here. You got these two steps mixed up in your notes. You apply this part of the equation before you do this step, it'll come out looking a little intimidating at first but once you do this last part…".

Weiss explained slowly and started writing small notes on Ruby's papers, "You'll end up with this. Now you can check it by plugging it back into the equation."

Ruby stared back at Weiss and allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her lips, "Thanks Weiss, I can clearly understand it now."

"What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

No longer able to hold back a snicker, Ruby shook her head laughing wholeheartedly.

"You're exactly like Blake is when you concentrate."

"What-?"

"You both stick your tongue out when you're concentrating, but it's just funny because Blake is-"

Blake appeared at the table as though she was summoned, "Ruby I'd appreciate that you stop making fun of me and take this cookie. My mom is still trying out new recipes and she hopes this one passes the Ruby Test."

Ruby looked as though she saw a ghost before she nodded, "Sorry about that Blake, it slipped my mind. I'll take the cookie please."

Weiss, once again, was confused but chose not to pry into her friend's words, instead, she turned to Blake, "Would you like to switch places? I am good as new again."

"Sure thing, I haven't taken a break since I got here from school. I'd appreciate it Weiss, plus there is only…" Blake looked at her watch on her wrist, "two and a half hours left in your shift, but it tends to be slow at this time. We can both take it easy despite not being on break."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you, Blake, I'm glad I'm working with you." She walked back behind the counter and engaged in a conversation with Mrs. Belladonna.

* * *

"Ruby, I saw you." Blake's tone was a teasing one, "You think you're sneaky, but you know that you aren't. You're lucky she didn't see you."

"Argh Blake, stop being so sneaky then!" Ruby's face nearly matched the shade of her hoodie, pouting she continued, "How did you know?"

"Ruby," Blake sighed, "You literally look like you had a neon sign above your head".

"I do not!" a weak retort was all she could offer, and all Blake could do was laugh at her friend's hopelessness.

Sighing Blake leaned over to whisper to Ruby, "Also Ruby, please don't tell her, I rather her find out naturally from us than from someone else. I trust you and I love you as my best friend but please don't tell her before I can okay?"

Flushed with shame and embarrassment for almost revealing her best friend's secret before Blake herself had a chance to tell their new friend, Ruby's eyes focused onto the table, head hung low.

"Sorry Blake, I didn't mean to, I got too caught up with the flow of the conversation with Weiss. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ruby loved her friends; she would never seek out to hurt any of them on purpose. Ruby felt extreme guilt, but Blake was forgiving, knowing it was an innocent accident.

Blake reached over and rubbed Ruby's shoulder, "It's okay Ruby, I know and it's alright. I just wanted to tell you to be more careful, I'm not mad. I was just scared." Blake offered a soft smile to Ruby and decided to change the subject again.

"What did you see that made you get into a drawing frenzy? I haven't seen you get so focused on drawing ever since you first met Gambol"

Gambol was Blake's cat. He was a 6-year-old cat she had found in the front of her café one morning with a crooked tail. She took him to a nearby vet who told her that he was alright, just a bit dehydrated, deaf, and had to get part of his tail amputated since it had an infection. The first night she brought him home, he was like a grumpy old man, but a week later she woke up to him laying next to her purring and leaning into her as she slept. He was now a sweet cat who would do anything to just lay down on Blake's lap as she read a book. Gambol still had a hard time trusting other people, but he did enjoy the company of Ruby and Yang whenever they came to visit the Belladonna house.

"Ah yeah, I saw something that I really had an urge to draw, I just…" Ruby trailed off as she looked beyond the counter again. "I still can't quite grasp the aura around it."

"You're staring at her again." Ruby choked on the cookie she had just started munching on.

"Okay listen, she's very pretty and I like drawing so I'm drawing her. That's not weird is it?"

Blake rolled her eyes and smirked, "Ruby that's very…" Blake pondered what word she should use, "Ruby that's really homosexual of you."

"Tell me something I don't know" Ruby grumbled playfully.

"Ruby, I can still hear you."

"I KNOW BLAKE." Cheeks puffed up and pink, Ruby sighed. "Can I get your opinion on it though? I feel like I'm missing something like the shading is off." Blake simply nodded, not knowing much about art but still curious.

Ruby pulled her sketchbook out and turned its pages until she came upon the page she was working on earlier. I was various drawings of Weiss at different angles, none of them complete as though Ruby couldn't find a way to finish them.

"These are impressive as always Ruby, what makes you say something is missing?" Blake thought they looked amazing, the shading and the lines were perfectly done, yet Ruby said otherwise.

"I'm not sure but…" She trailed off again to observe Weiss again. Mrs. Belladonna was teaching Weiss the ways to ring up orders on the register.

"Hmm, I've only noticed that she's left-handed but tends to lean on her right side whenever she's doing something, which sometimes makes her placement a little bit awkward," Blake stated as she remembered how she thought the way Weiss took note was a bit awkward and looked uncomfortable.

"I seem to notice that too, but I haven't thought too much about that. I wonder what that means." Ruby rubbed her temples remembering, "Ah I still have more Math to do, and I DON'T want to do it."

Blake glanced back towards her mother and Weiss who seemed to be doing fine learning the price chart.

"Okay let me help you with your homework, Yang would be sad if you let yourself get overwhelmed with homework again." She looked at Ruby with stern eyes.

Ruby laughed nervously, "Thanks Blake, you're the best. I don't know what I'd be doing without your help."

"Probably crying over another word problem in your Math homework."

* * *

"Okay so one espresso shot costs $1, but if they want to add one to a drink, it's an upcharge of $0.75?"

"Yes dear, it's true for any drink. A latte already comes with one, so if they want an extra shot, it's the base price plus $0.75."

"Oh, that's simple then. I think I can do this." Weiss nodded.

The way the Belladonna Café took orders was the manual way. Orders were taken on paper and rung up on the register. Thankfully the register was upgraded but the fashion of taking orders on paper was just a practice that Mrs. Belladonna kept ever since she and her late husband opened the café.

"I know it may seem difficult as it gets busier and busier, but don't worry too much. The people of Vale who do business with us are kind, we've only had a few bad eggs here and there, but you don't have to worry about them." She smiled as she patted Weiss' shoulder, slightly causing Weiss to jump.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try my best. Today was fun and I know I didn't do many things, but I am glad you hired me." She had never been so excited to wake up and have a full schedule before but, it seems like, things are changing bit by bit.

* * *

It was close to 6:30 and Blake was showing Weiss how to clock out of their system using her own pin number on the register, when Ruby walked up to the counter to give Blake back an empty plate.

"Blake, where'd your mom go?" Ruby peeked behind the two taller girls towards the back where the kitchen was, "I was going to give her feedback on the cookies".

"Give me a second, I think she went back there to find some more sugar to fill up the containers." Blake parted the curtain that blocked the view of the kitchen and walked in calling out for her mom. In the meantime, Ruby looked at Weiss who just stared off into the distance, "Are you about to head home Weiss?" Snapped out of her wandering mind, Weiss answered.

"Yes Ruby, they said I can go home a little early seeing as it'll be quite cold tonight and they didn't want me walking outside so late." Thinking back, she wondered if the heating in her apartment even worked, never thinking to check it out beforehand. Worried, she started to think if she packed her warm comforter with her in her luggage, she didn't remember seeing it when she unpacked.

"..iss, Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby's alarmed voice ranged out. She was trying to ask Weiss if she needed a friend to walk her back to her apartment, but her blank gaze worried Ruby a bit.

"Oh, no. It's nothing! I'm just more tired than I thought." Weiss lied through her teeth, not wanting to worry her new friend too much. "I was wondering if the grocery store was still opened." A weak lie but also a truth, she was running low on food at her home and needed to restock if she wanted to eat something tomorrow morning.

"Oh yeah! They usually close at 10 pm, so you still have some time to do some shopping. But will you be okay? It's another block and a half away and you're going to be alone. Yang tells me never to walk alone at night or take a cab this late, she worries about me a lot, but I understand where she is coming from." Ruby wasn't about to let Weiss endanger herself too much in one night, so she pouted while thinking of a plan. 'Call Yang? No, she probably just got dinner ready for everyone in the family.' Furrowing her brows, she willed her brain to run harder. 'Blake and Mrs. Belladonna won't be closing the Café until 9 pm which was another few hours.'

Seeing her friend have an internal breakdown, Weiss assured Ruby that she'll save the trip to the store for tomorrow. Hoping to herself that she'll be able to conjure something to eat.

As Ruby came down from her fight with her thoughts, Mrs. Belladonna and Blake walked out of the kitchen.

"Ruby, are you having another meltdown?" Blake asked nonchalantly, as though it was a normal occurrence between the two. Ruby only lowered her head and sighed.

"Before you run out of brainpower," teased Mrs. Belladonna, "care to let me know how those cookies tasted?"

"Oh!" The girl in question squeaked and started rambling a mile a minute to Mrs. Belladonna about the new recipe and how she enjoyed the subtle smell of citrus, to the buttery taste, to how the cookie had a softness yet a crisp edge.

"Before you asked," Blake offered Weiss a look, "She gets like this every time my mother asks her about a new cookie recipe. We call it the Ruby test."

'A klutz, a dork, a cute drooling fool, and a cookie connoisseur. What else is this girl' Weiss gave a small playful huff. "Has she ever rejected an idea?" Blake laughed loud and nodded.

"We don't call the test after her for nothing. She won't hesitate to tell you if something is off with the texture or if the flavors are clashing. Ruby is no joke when it comes to cookies."

Weiss, impressed, continued. "Is Ruby going to school for Culinary Arts? Does she cook?"

This time Mrs. Belladonna joined her daughter in laughing, overhearing their conversation. Ruby blushed and hid her face in her hoodie.

"Goodness no, Ruby will burn everything into smithereens. It's quite a talent really." Laughter filled the café again, but this time also joined in by Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

After a few more moments of cooking discussing and showing Weiss where the put up some equipment at the end of the day, the red and white pair now stood outside the café. Weiss only had her cardigan on while ruby wore her worn-out red hoodie. A breeze blew between the two and Weiss let out a shiver.

"Goodness it gets windy here, I should have brought a better coat with me tonight." She pulled out her phone to check the weather. "Is it always like this at night?"

Ruby huddled closer to Weiss as if it was second nature and simply said "Yeah, Vale is cold at Night but nice in the mornings. It's always good to keep a thicker sweater or hoodie on you." Ruby typed away at her phone to Yang asking her to pick her up at Weiss's apartment complex. She didn't want to leave Weiss alone out in the dark so without a word started walking with Weiss towards her apartment. The other party only smiled in thanks, as the sweet gesture was not unwelcome but appreciated more than she could admit.

As the two got closer to the complex, Weiss, who was checking the forecast for the morning while still chatting with Ruby, slid backward on a slippery patch of grass that had overgrown onto the sidewalk. The fall had been less than graceful and was accompanied by a loud gasp from Ruby, who tried to save her but was a bit too late in doing so. Her head hit the concrete floor with a small thud, a sound that guaranteed that Weiss would be nursing a headache tonight.

Frozen with fear that Weiss may have given herself a concussion, Ruby's voice came out soft and pained as though she was feeling Weiss' misfortune.

"Are you…okay Weiss?"

Weiss laid there trying to let the stars in her vision fade away before she tried to stand up.

"I now know how you felt when you walked straight into that streetlamp."

* * *

A/N: I have a habit of leaving the chapter with a dialogue line and I feel like that's very 2011 fanfiction writer of me. Anyways, I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, but it's been fun to just write. I usually only ever write one-shots, and I have many one-shots planned. I have so many old ships I've been wanting to write for, but my brain can only handle so much writing.

Again, thank you for taking the time to read my writing. Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Balancing a job and focusing on getting good grades hadn't been as difficult as Weiss had originally thought, though it could be due to having friends in all of her subjects, three of which are happily helping her get ready for an exam while she works. A multitasker by trade, Weiss effortlessly made a customer's latte while answering Ruby's multiple rapid-fire questions that were bound to be on the test. Smiling at Mrs. Belladonna, who assures Weiss she can just call her Kali after working with her for almost a month now, she walks out from behind the counter to the table occupied by her friends. She joined their study session, making sure to keep an extra eye out on Ruby, who tended to zone out and start doodling rather than work on their study guide. The past few weeks have been filled with many ups and downs, though Weiss wouldn't have it another way. She had made more friends, though they weren't close to her as the three in front of her, she cherished them the same.

* * *

The first one had been a taller girl who spooked Weiss while she was admiring the small garden that was inside of the University. One of the classes that she had in between another had canceled due to some reason and she did not want to walk back home only to walk back another half hour later, so she stayed and walked around campus for a while coming across a garden in the end. She had always wanted to keep a garden and plant flowers, but with the life she had, she wouldn't have been able to see them bloom more than once. Kneeling, she reached out to softly feel the petals of a flower that has seemed to start wilting from the cold. Normally hyper-aware of her surroundings, she was surprised when she heard the crisp shutter from a camera not far from her. Weiss whipped her hair around in surprise and accidentally grasped the flower as well, ripping it from its stem. A look of sadness crossed her eyes before she stood up to address the mysterious bunny-eared person behind the camera.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" came an accented voice. She looked at Weiss up and down and smiled before continuing. "You were just so elegant while you knelt there, I couldn't pass up the shot, my name is Velvet! Again, I am sorry if I startled you!" Velvet bowed quickly, almost hitting Weiss in the face with her ears and blushed again, taking a step back sheepishly. "Oh! I'm sorry, you probably aren't comfortable around the Faunus." Velvet raised both her hands and grasped the ears upon her head and lowered them down to make them look like twin tails against her hair. Weiss smiled, not because of the accusation of her being racist, but at the way, Velvet handled herself in a manner like Ruby whenever she got flustered. Blushing from that intrusive thought, Weiss held her hand to Velvet.

"Nice to meet you Velvet, I am Weiss." Weiss hoped her greeting was enough, she still sounded like a prerecorded message, but she hoped the other girl would help her out. Thankfully, Velvet understood her.

"I've heard a lot about you Weiss…" Velvet started as she timidly met Weiss' handshake, ears still held back slightly. Weiss mentally sighed, knowing her father's view of the Faunus had made others assume the worst from her. She bit her tongue, not angry at those that accuse her, but from her own inaction. Yet, she was here. Her own person now. She could change people's view of her, she only had to reach out. Velvet looked straight into Weiss' eyes and finished her previous sentence with a wavering voice.

"Do you really hate the Faunus?" Weiss stared back at the girl who almost tried to make her seem smaller despite being taller than Weiss. Smiling, Weiss released her hand from the handshake and reached up to scratch her cheek shyly.

"Honestly, I don't hate the Faunus or anyone for that matter. I just haven't been good at making friends and my family reputation with the Faunus has never been positive. I thought every Faunus hated me." The last thought lingered on Weiss tongue for a while, leading to a question.

"If you knew about me, why did you approach me, Velvet?"

The brown-haired girl looked down timidly, thinking before she pulled out her camera and showed Weiss the photo she took of her.

"You had this genuine look on your face when you touched that flower, a tenderness like that wouldn't have existed in a person with hate or malice in their heart." Velvet clicked around on her camera for a second longer as Weiss hung onto her words, touched by them.

"Thank you Velvet, that was sweet of you." Unsure how to initiate a friendship Weiss stumbled on her words sloppily.

"I'd highly appreciate if you would, if we can be, I enjoyed our chat and…"

"Hey Weiss!" the accented voice perked up as straight as her ears. "I want to be your friend!"

Smiling, Weiss nodded wordlessly and handed Velvet her phone who rapidly typed her number in and saved her name for Weiss. They spoke more for a while until Velvet received a text in which caused her to gasp in shock. "Goodness! I'm sorry Weiss, I forgot I had a meeting I had to attend, until next time!" Velvet dashed off but turned around to give Weiss a small wave, before continuing forward and out the garden's gate.

Weiss looked at her contacts on her phone that had grown from a small number of three to a lucky seven numbers and smiled as a warmth filled her chest.

* * *

Meeting Yang was like a roller coaster to Weiss. If someone had to describe Yang by appearance, they'd call her a blonde bimbo, but that assumption is wrong. Yang is cunning, meticulous, and oh so disciplined. Though it's not to say Yang isn't fun to be around, it was the exact opposite. Yang is a wildfire, spreading from one place to another. She is spontaneous, goofy and holds herself in endless confidence. Weiss had the pleasure of meeting Yang two weeks ago at the grocery store one night while picking out what type of protein she wanted to live off the coming week with.

"Chicken again…" Weiss sighed. She had a good paycheck from the Café but was saving up for a bike to save on commuting times and refused to use the money her mother had given her for it. She had finally gotten a mattress for her bed and only had to wait for them to deliver it to the apartment, until then, she still slept on the couch. While pondering her financial stability and juggling two cuts of chicken in her hands, a hand touched her shoulder nearly making her jump out of her skin.

"Listen, stop screaming it's just me, Ruby's sister. You've been holding on to that thing of chicken breasts and that thing of chicken thighs for about five minutes already, You good?"

Still shell shocked and mouth agape, Weiss dropped the two containers of chicken back down where they came from and heaved out slowly.

"Unhand me this instance, you buffoon! Who goes around touching people!" Yang, still not moving her hand from Weiss' shoulder started laughing uncontrollably only moving her other hand to wipe the tears from laughter.

"Gosh, for such a small frame you have a voice that could alert the whole town in case of any danger."

Weiss blushed furiously and shrugged her hand off, regaining her posture. She had seen Yang in passing, usually walking out from the Café before she headed to her martial arts classes, or to pick up Ruby from the café. Yang always carried herself into the room with a dazzling smile and it was always received by Blake. Weiss had been suspecting that the two were dating, but chose not to pry, leaving the matter to her friends, in case they weren't ready to let her know.

After regaining her posture, Yang apologized and helped Weiss out with her shopping, telling her almost twenty different ways of preparing chicken so that Weiss wouldn't tire herself with chicken throughout the week. It was then Weiss realized something and stopped.

"Yang, you are being nice and all, but why are you following me around the grocery store? You haven't even picked up anything except carrots." Yang perked up and pointed a finger to Weiss before chuckling.

"Thanks for reminding me princess, I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to join us for dinner this Friday night!" Shocked, Weiss sputtered.

"We? What does that mean, I don't want to impose on anyone and if I do not know them then I'm afraid I cannot bring myself to go…" she trailed off anxiously.

"No! It'll just the gang, Me, Ruby, our dad, Blake and possibly you? We do this every Friday night and we'd be happy if you came over."

"Oh! Um if it's okay with you, I'd like to get to know everyone a bit more." Weiss felt out of character being this meek, but Yang reminded her of Winter, yet was a polar opposite to her. Maybe it was a big-sister kind of thing.

She and Yang spoke for another twenty minutes while the two shopped around more, mainly Yang asking her for her preferences and dislikes. They both made plans and Yang told her that she'd pick them all up at the Café when it closed on Friday night. Weiss made a mental note to finish all her homework before Friday, so she didn't have to worry on the day of.

That Friday night had been both slow yet passed within a blink of an eye, and Weiss found herself excited for the next Friday where she could relive it all over again. Having friends was something Weiss had wanted all her life, and now she had gotten them and will cherish them forever.

* * *

One morning Weiss had woken up before the sun could make its way above the horizon, awoken by her phone going off. Groggy and sore, she got off the couch and padded her way to the counter where her phone laid. Ten missed calls and twenty text messages from her father. Surprised and worried, Weiss listened to the first few voicemails he left her.

She wishes she hadn't.

He was drunk, and in a state where all he wanted to do was berate her. She sat on her couch, broken. She tried not to listen to the words he said to over the voicemails, but her heart was weaker than she showed it to be. Her past anxieties came rushing back and her head pounded. She sobbed, taking everything he had said to her to heart, despite being told the same things over and over again had made her used to the cruel words, absence had made her forget. Weiss fell asleep again depressed by the messages and the exhaustion from her tears. She woke up again just past noon and panicked again.

She had just missed nearly the entire day of school and felt so so weak. The phone was still on the coffee table and she reached over to give Mrs. Belladonna a call, seeing as she does not have the will to even get up at this point. The phone barely gave in to the second ring before it was picked up.

"Weiss? Honey are you okay?" Mrs. Belladonna asked with motherly concern, something that warmed her. She missed her mom.

"I am not feeling too well, I do not think I will be able to make it today, I apologize ma'am." Weiss sighed, she was not used to telling people she felt weak, but living alone had made her learn that you must rely on others in times of need.

"No problem honey." Mrs. Belladonna pulled the phone away to speak to someone before coming back on the line to Weiss, "Have you eaten yet dear?"

She couldn't even be bothered to leave the couch at this point, "No, but I am sure I'll be able to cook something for myself later, Thank you though."

"Okay dear, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call. Living alone is hard, don't push yourself too hard."

After a few more words of reassurance from Weiss, she hung up and decided she should take a shower to try to wash away some of the lethargic mood away.

About thirty minutes later, Weiss was showered and dressed in sweats and a Beacon Academy Sweater she had gotten during a photoshoot with Velvet, who had asked her to model it for the school's shop. Too tired to cook, Weiss decided she should brush up on a few more math problems before her test later in the week when a knock came. It was a series of three knocks, the first one very loud accompanied by an "oops" and the following two knocks were lighter.

"Weiss?" the voice on the other side of the door called out. "Are you awake? Can I come in?"

Weiss was surprised but got up nonetheless and opened the door for the girl on the other side. She was met with a slightly disheveled Ruby, who was holding a grocery bag and was still wearing her backpack and red hoodie. A ghost of a smile graced Weiss' lips as she realized that Ruby was probably the one Mrs. Belladonna spoke to while she was on the phone with her and came despite Weiss' reassurance that she was fine.

"Come in Ruby, I am sorry there aren't too many places to sit besides my couch." Weiss watched as Ruby stood by the door and took off her shoes before placing them on Weiss' shoe rack, surprised as she didn't think Ruby would've noticed such a small detail despite it being her first time in Weiss' apartment.

"Ruby, how did you know which room was mine anyway, I don't remember telling you." Ruby let out a toothy smile at Weiss and said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I asked the lady at the office; she was really scary! I told her you weren't feeling well so she told me where your room was anyways." Weiss chuckled; her landlord wasn't the nicest, but she was caring of her tenants.

"Thank you Ruby, but you didn't have to come all this way. I will be okay; I've just been tired lately." It was a half-lie, but Weiss hoped Ruby wouldn't pry too much.

Ruby stared long and hard at Weiss, a crease formed on her forehead as she sighed, clearly not buying whatever Weiss said but decided it was better to leave it as it was. "Okay Weiss, whatever you say, but I am not leaving." Ruby slid her backpack off and placed it by the edge of the couch on the floor and walked into the kitchen with the grocery bag.

"Are you okay if I use your kitchen Weiss?"

"Oh um, Ruby, you don't have to-"

"Weiss, please let me do this." Ruby looked at her with a pleading look that left no room for argument.

"Okay Ruby, Thank you."

Ruby started preparing food while Weiss watched from the couch, watching as she moved around the kitchen when she remembered her previous conversation about Ruby burning everything she cooks. Not wanting to be homeless so soon, Weiss got up and almost parkoured over her couch to the kitchen before being stopped by Ruby holding a spatula to her face.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Weiss let out a squeak, both surprised and scared at the younger girl's speed and the possible doom her apartment was in.

"Checking to see if I need to call the fire department…?" Ruby went crimson at the accusation and started stuttering a coherent response.

"Weiss no! You don't have to! Just listen! I CAN cook, I just…" Weiss eyed her suspiciously, why would you lie to others that you can't. Puzzled she let Ruby continue.

Ruby turned back to the stove and took in a deep breath and continued chopping things on the cutting board, while Weiss leaned against the counter. The room filled with a somber silence, the only sound of the room was the soft boil of something on the stove, Ruby slowly cutting vegetables, and the hum of the heater going off.

"My mom and I used to cook together actually."

"Used to?" Weiss pondered aloud.

"She and I used to cook for Yang and Dad, but she got really sick."

The small girl gone silent again and started adding the vegetables into the pot before turning the heat down to a simmer and making her way to the counter and leaned her elbows on the counter across from Weiss, eyes still looking down as she rested her chin on her hands.

"My mom passed away about three years ago and we were really close. Cooking and drawing are things she and I did together all the time, sometimes it hurts when I draw, but it also brings me peace. Cooking, however, makes me miss her the most."

Weiss was about to protest her from cooking before Ruby held up a finger and smiled.

"But my mom had always told me to do anything I can to help the people that I can, so don't worry Weiss. Mostly the only thing I can't cook without crying are cookies, the memories I have while making them are just too emotional for me to bare."

Weiss' heart grew almost four sizes that night, being given such insight into her friend's life and the hardships she had faced. It warmed her knowing that Ruby trusted her enough to tell her such an intimate detail about her life. Weiss walked into the kitchen and started grabbing plates and bowls and set them on the coffee table, glancing back to a smiling Ruby.

That day, Ruby stayed with her talking about each other's hardships at school and a bit of their home life. Ruby had brought over her sketchbook and started sketching while Weiss was finishing up another report due for her classes and stole a peek at Ruby who again had more smudges on her face than on her fingertips and chuckled. They both worked on their own project quietly before Ruby got up and stretched, it was close to 6 pm now.

"Heya Weiss, I wanna hang out with you some time again, is that okay with you?" Weiss acted as if she was putting immense thought into it.

"Hmmm… I suppose you can." She winked at Ruby, who had suddenly looked at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Not wanting to tease her away, Weiss chuckled and patted Ruby on the arm.

"You can come over anytime, I like having your company." Nodding Ruby smiled as she picked up her backpack and grabbed her shoes from the rack and turned to Weiss before wishing her to get well.

"I'll see you tomorrow Weiss!" A cheeky smile graced her lips as she closed Weiss' apartment door behind her.

After locking her door, she plopped down on the couch and put her hands in her face, mulling over the past few hours and how she had told Ruby she liked having her around. It felt… different than her other friends. She felt lighter when she was around Ruby, like she was able to be carefree and just her and vulnerable. Shaking her head, she shoved the thoughts aside as she got ready for bed.

* * *

A quick jab from a pencil to her side made her yelp and come back to the present. She glared at Yang who quickly turned her head around and started whistling badly. Blake tried to conceal a giggle at Yang's antics and Ruby just looked at Weiss, who now felt her ears burn for some unknown reason.

"Weiss where did you go there? We were gonna tell you about the schedule change for next week." Blake walked over behind the counter to grab a printed sheet and gave it to Weiss before she went on, "Next week will be the start of winter break that starts from the 20th and ends on the 5th of the next month. The café is closed for the majority of it, from the 23rd to the 3rd, and opened on the days before and after of course."

Winter break was soon, and Weiss didn't know whether she should head home for the holidays or stay in her apartment alone. She rather not deal with her father especially after the day she had received so many vile comments from him. She sighed and slumped forward, laying her head on the table.

"What's wrong Princess? You need a break from work and school, work too much and you'll get a wrinkly face!" Yang asked with mild concern, she wasn't dumb to not know what was up.

"Weiss don't worry! It's time to reveal the secret plan!" Ruby pulled her backpack up to her lap and rummaged in it trying to find whatever it was she was finding. As she dug through her backpack, Blake placed her hand on Weiss' left arm, causing Weiss to jolt up again.

"We were thinking of asking you to join us on a-" Ruby excitedly cut Blake off while waving a handful of tickets in front of Weiss, again startling the poor girl.

"A SKI TRIP! There's a cabin! My uncle Qrow owns it and every year we go and see him, and we stay there and celebrate the holidays and I'd, I mean we'd love it if you came with us Weiss!" The poor girl spoke feverishly fast with one breath that she had to pause and catch her breath, letting Blake and Yang handle the finer details of the trip.

"Anyways Weissicle." Weiss sent Yang a glare knowing it held no threat to Yang. "We want you to go with us, I mean I don't know about you but staying here alone sounds like a bum way to celebrate the holidays, am I right?" She had no objections on her end but still felt like she was imposing on the three.

"Weiss," Blake started, grabbing her arm again, "You are our friend, please?" She hated it when Blake did that, it's hard to say no.

She turned to look at Ruby who had finished catching her breath and held Weiss' eye contact before giving her a toothy smile. Something in her felt moved by her friend's kind gesture, yet the toothy grin from Ruby was the one thing that made her falter. Sighing, she smiled and let out a laugh.

"Okay, I'll be joining you three if you'd have me." The three others cheered and hugged her, and Weiss felt happier than she had ever felt in a long time. In the corner of her eye, she saw Mrs. Belladonna wink at her and gave her a thumbs up.

What did that mean?

* * *

A/N: So uh, I'm sorry?

I've been so busy lately and my brain had a dry spell and I honestly lost track of where I was going with this, but worry not. I do have someone nagging at me to get the next chapter out ASAP. This chapter is quite rough (all of them are wtf) and I hope you'll forgive me. Now, onto the next one that will be a look into Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby was 7 when her mother started teaching her how to draw after school, something that they bonded over and displayed around the house. The paintings she grew up seeing were her mother's, which are now kept in the attic, protected with cling wrap as they sat there locked away like the emotions of Ruby's heart. One painting was kept in the living room, one of the whole family with her mother's signature at the bottom. Every morning before she left, Ruby made sure to leave a lingering touch on her mother's name, as if she was telling her she was going off now.

Summer Rose, her mother, taught her various media throughout the years and loved everything that Ruby made for her. Ruby knew this, as one night when she went through her mother's belongings in her studio while she was in the hospital for a reason she wouldn't tell Ruby, she found an entire binder filled with things Ruby had given her. The thought that her mother cherished every small thing she made for her reduced Ruby to tears of love.

* * *

Ruby was 12 when Summer taught her how to cook, "Just in case", her mother had said. If only her mother saw her now, would she just smile and nod understandingly, or would she be disappointed? Ruby learned and observed the way her mother moved around the kitchen to a point where even her father had said she was like a shadow, never missing a step. Yang would help occasionally but was clumsier in the kitchen than Ruby was and tended to just watch the two instead. Every dinner was lively and full of laughs and hugs at the end, everyone ate together, and everyone cleaned together.

Every recipe her mother had, Ruby memorized and vowed never to forget. Yet, she did forget one of them eventually. Cookies had been a family tradition, a recipe passed down from her late grandmother was a cookie recipe that filled Ruby with joy. Every Saturday morning, Summer would wake up early and make her special cookies. The aroma would fill the air and wake her two children up without fail, rain or shine, sick or not. They had always filled Ruby up with the warmth of her mother's love for them. It hurt her to forget the recipe, or rather, it hurt her trying to remember it without her mother.

* * *

Ruby was 15 when her sister called her to urgently meet her outside of the school, that their dad had checked them both out. From yang's voice alone, fear ebbed into Ruby's heart. Her throat felt like she had swallowed a rock and she couldn't breathe. She ran. She raced down the halls to the front of the school, the contents of her unzipped backpack spilling onto the hallway and she didn't care. Looking at the face of her dad who was holding a crying Yang was enough to tell her that nothing else mattered. She didn't know what else to do except hold Yang's hand and look at her dad, pleading him to tell her what had happened.

The heart-broken look on his face made her gut twist and turn, she hadn't heard a thing he had said before Yang turned around and held Ruby hard as if her life was going to crumble. But it was true, their lives were crumbling around them. Ruby can't remember what they told her, she had shut it out from her head for so long, but she knew what had happened.

She knew her mom was gone.

Summer Rose was no longer in this world.

"Mom died."

Ruby was 15 when she learned that life was fragile, that her sister wasn't as strong as she thought, that her dad could also be a broken shell of himself. Ruby was 15 when she learned that her mother knew her time was short but didn't want them to know.

* * *

During the first year that her mother had died, her uncle Qrow moved in to help her dad take care of her and Yang. It was then that Ruby lost herself in the world of expressing her feelings on a canvas rather than with words. Ruby sat in her mother's studio room and stared at the blank canvas in front of her. She didn't leave the room for weeks except to eat or use the restroom. She slept in the room but never fully, as her mind raced a hundred thoughts at a time. Then one restless night, emotions overcame her, the tears that she couldn't shed on the day of her mother's funeral and her frustration that no one could help her came down on Ruby like a tidal wave.

That night she poured everything into a painting, all the love, sadness, and anger she felt at losing her. She poured it all onto the canvas and never stopped. Her heart was full, and she needed to let it go, the overflowing mess in her heart and mind, now captured in one portrait. She never stopped until her hands started getting blistered from the grip she had on the brushes, vision hazy from not having any actual rest for months.

When she was done, she fell to her knees and sobbed. She heard her father yelling for her and Yang asking if she was okay, uncle Qrow asking her softly to come open the door. Ruby couldn't, she couldn't move and every breath she took hurt. She drowned in the sorrow she left herself to dwell in; she couldn't come back to the surface. Her lungs burned yet her hands felt so cold.

She heard a loud thud echo around her, but she was too tired to understand where it came from, the noise got louder and louder until she heard a crack and felt a draft. Mustering up some energy, she looked behind her to see Yang's bloody fist, probably from punching open the door that Ruby locked. Her eyes glazed over at her father who was at her side and picking her up, cradling her to his body. Uncle Qrow came back into view with car keys in his hand, softly smiling at her.

Ruby doesn't remember what else had happened that day aside from coming back from the hospital and seeing her family look at her with sad yet loving eyes. She walked into her mother's studio room, accompanied by her father who spoke up softly.

"Looks just like her kiddo, she'd be proud of you." She held onto her father with a strong grip as they both look at the lone painting in the middle of the room.

The painting of Summer Rose, of her mother, of her protector.

Without many protests, uncle Qrow took the painting to get it coated with a protective coating and had framed. The painting now hangs next to the family painting her mother made years ago. Every day when Ruby comes home, she always glances over to the two and whispers to her mother.

"I miss you, Mom."

* * *

Ruby had just gotten back from Weiss' apartment and trudged her way to the living room to curl up next to Yang who was watching some sports show on the television.

"Heya Rubes, how was she?" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair affectionately before resting her hand there.

"She looked really pale, to be honest." She frowned, "Her mattress still hasn't come in yet and she sleeps on this SUPER HARD couch Yang!" Slumping over onto Yang, Ruby mumbled again, "You can tell she stressed out over something, but she won't tell me."

Yang let out a soft chuckle before looking at Ruby with a raised eyebrow, "You seem super worried about her, am I sensing something else I should know?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows for some added effect.

Ruby jolted up as though she had been physically shocked by Yang. "No! I am just! I am worried about her enough!"

"Your ears are red Rubes."

"You can't even see my ears!"

Ruby got off from the couch and passed by her the painting of her mom, trailing her fingers on the wooden frame and whispers again, like tradition.

"I'm back mom, I miss you."

* * *

Ruby opens the door to her room and drops her backpack at a corner near the door, so she'd never forget it, and shuffles her way to her bed and flops down upon it.

It was a week after she locked herself away in this room and painted the portrait of her mother that her uncle fixed the door and her father moved her bed and dressers from the room she shared with Yang into it. Over the years, her mother's studio room became her bedroom and studio, her own personal space. There was an unspoken rule that no one else could come in when she was not in it, something she appreciated.

Ruby's room was never messy, yet it was also never clean. Her bed was always made, her clothes always folded, her guitar was always by her bed where it rested. But her art was everywhere. Papers scattered the floors, books strewn across as if she tried to find something in them but couldn't. Pencils and brushes scattered on top of a tarp by a wall, never wanting to tarnish the wood flooring. The walls were all a pristine white, some walls were covered by either posters, papers holding a series of sketches, a calendar, etc. But one wall was different, the wall that held nothing and had a tarp under it.

Turning over on the bed, Ruby looked straight to the wall the held both nothing yet everything. The wall was covered from the top to the bottom with paint, abstract shapes her formed with various colors and nothing made sense, but to Ruby, they made all the sense in the world. Every time she felt an overwhelming amount of emotion or stress, she'd express it to the wall, sometimes painting over old lies but never stopping until the tidal wave of emotion was thoroughly expressed. It had been a while since she had the ache to take a paintbrush to the wall and let go, probably due to the effectiveness of her new anti-depressants but looking at it had always calmed Ruby no matter what.

A knock on her door snapped her out from her trance.

"Ruby honey, Yang just finished making dinner, come out to eat." Ruby did feel guilty for leaving Yang to do all the cooking, but she felt as though she wouldn't be able to keep her composure if she the one cooking. She opened the door and looked up to her dad, giving her dad a hug before racing him to the dinner table. Dinner was lively as ever, even if her mother was no longer here, they had each other.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's short but please forgive me, I needed to get SOME backstory to my girl Ruby.


End file.
